Romeo & Juliet
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again : A follow-up to "Got'cha" - after they see the perfomance of Romeo & Juliet. 11/Amy, R/R :D


Pairing ; Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond

Rating ; M (because I can just picture them having sex… Like, _really _well. xD)

Disclaimer ; I don't own a _single_ thing.

Summary ; If at first you don't succeed; try, try again. A follow-up to "Got'cha" – after they see the performance of Romeo & Juliet. 11/Amy, R/R! :D

Romeo & Juliet

"The stars, the moon

They have all been blown out,

You left me in the dark…

No dawn, no day,

I'm always in this twilight,

In the shadow of your heart…"

- "Cosmic Love" ; Florence + The Machine

As they made their way back inside the TARDIS – the play having just finished – they laughed together. Amy – the Doctor realized – was the perfect travel companion. She asked just enough questions to keep every journey interesting.

"So, all of the women's roles were played by men? Juliet was a man?" When he nodded, Amy laughed again. "Wow… But still, it was brilliant, right? And to be among the very first people to ever see the play… it's amazing." She turned to look at him, "Thanks for taking me."

"Oh no, it was no problem! It was great to see old Will again – even if he didn't know who I was." He looked her in the eyes, "And, you know that anytime you want to go somewhere, all you have to do is ask. As long as it's fantastic, we'll go."

Amy nodded, and then yawned, stretching her arms up above her head. "I'm so tired all of a sudden. I wasn't at all a few minutes ago and now I am – why's that?"

The Doctor waved a hand in front of him – as if to say 'it's not that important'. "It's just jet lag. Happens all the time to the people I travel with. It's like – when you fly on a plane from London to New York; You get tired because your body is still convinced it's in the London time zone." When she furrowed her eyebrows, he explained further, "We've been in a whole different time for about 3 hours, so when you stepped back in the TARDIS – coming back from Shakespearean time – your body became jet lagged." Amy nodded this time, understanding. "It's perfectly normal, but you probably want to get some sleep – until it wears off. I'll just… float around, so you can rest."

Amy smiled, "Okay, I'll see you later then. Don't do anything too interesting while I'm gone."

He grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

At that, she turned and made her way through the doors in the back of the TARDIS – that led to the long hallway of rooms; The third one on the right was her bedroom. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her, and flipped the light switch.

Amy's room wasn't tiny, but it wasn't big either. It was just the right size to make her feel cozy and at home. She was happy with it. And the bed was one of the most comfortable she had ever been in – so she was content.

It took her only a few minutes to change into her nightie, and after she had done so, she crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders and laying her head on the soft pillow. Before she went to sleep, thoughts raced through her mind; Thoughts about everything. About where they'd just traveled, about the play, about seeing William Shakespeare in person – but she mostly thought of the Doctor. Her mind always came back to him, no matter what. He was a tough subject to get off the brain.

Nevertheless, even with all the thoughts in her head, sleep got the better of her eventually, and her eyes became heavy as she slipped into her dream-world.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

[_About an hour later…_]

The Doctor was keeping himself occupied as best he could without Amy around; Flipping switches on the TARDIS. But before he was about to give up and sit down, he heard it.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Amy's voice screamed to him from her room.

The second he heard it, he ran instinctively to her bedroom, pushing the door open. The first thing he saw was Amy sitting up in bed, looking confused.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Amy looked terrified – she was trembling now. He crossed over to beside her bed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Amy? Talk to me."

It took her a moment to find the words – and they came out of her mouth with difficulty, as her voice was shaky. "I… I had… I had a – nightmare."

He nodded, understanding now. "What was it about?"

But Amy shook her head, closing her eyes, "_No_, I-I don't want to talk about it… But it was horrible – and… when I was a child, I would call for you when I had nightmares, so… I called for you."

"And I'm here." He said. "I'm right here."

Amy nodded, but when he saw the tears in her eyes, he reached out to pull her into his arms, hugging her to him tightly. Amy sniffed quietly, her face in his chest. The Doctor ran his hands through her red hair, combing it out. "It's alright." He told her, soothingly, "I'm here – you're safe."

Amy sniffed again, "I know."

He grinned, and they broke apart. He looked at her, and she smiled, wiping her eyes slowly. "Right, then." He said, standing up to leave. "I'll let you sleep."

When he reached the door, however, she called to him, softly: "Doctor – wait. Don't… Don't leave me."

He turned around, "What do you want me to do?"

She wiped her eyes again, then lifted up the covers of the bed next to her. "Come lay down with me. Please?"

The Doctor hesitated for a second, looking from her to the empty space next to her, un-sure what she was asking of him. He didn't think she could possibly know how hard his brain was working at that moment. But, seeing the look on her face – a look of slight desperation – he gave in. "Fine."

And he came back to where he had been before, and she scooted over to make room as he climbed into bed beside her – pulling the covers over them both. She sighed, and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

He spoke carefully, "What was your nightmare about – really? You can tell me."

Amy sighed, and spoke after a minute. "You're going to think it's really stupid, but I'll tell you." She took a breath, then began. "I… I dreamed that you came back for me – at the _right_ time, too – but… Just before we were about to leave – I was a child, mind you – you…" Her voice was shaky again, "You told me that you didn't _want_ me to come with you. And… you left me there – in my backyard – without even saying goodbye… And then everything got dark, and I fell through a hole, but you weren't there to – save me…"

The Doctor felt something wet soaking through his shirt, and realized that she was crying again. "Amy…"

"I'm sorry – " She sat up, "It was stupid of m-me to call you in here for something as unimportant as this. You can go – I'm f-fine."

"Amy – come here." He said, pulling her back down with him and quieting her. "Shhh. This isn't unimportant if it's affecting you this much." Her head was buried in the fabric of his shirt and her muffled sobs were making his hearts break. "You have to understand that I would never do that to you. I would _never _say I didn't want you to come – not _ever_. And I will _always_ be there to save you. You'll never be hurt or unhappy – as long as I can help it. You're too important to me."

He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled, "Thank you."

And they stayed like that for a few minutes, as Amy calmed herself down, and the Doctor held her. After a while, she sat up, and leaned forward to kiss him gently.

"You know," She muttered, "You never got to try again."

He was confused at first, but then he understood. "You're right – I didn't… But aren't you tired? You need rest."

Amy grinned, he could see a mischievous gleam in her eyes, even in the darkness. "Not anymore."

She leaned in close and kissed him again, his fingers tangling in her long hair as he held her head to him, kissing her back passionately. She got on top of him and he moved his hands down to her waist – pulling at the fabric of her nightie. She raised herself off him just enough so he could lift it off of her. Her bare skin was warm on his hands as he rested them on her back. She was naked, except for her panties – under the covers – on top of him. And he was going _crazy_ – in his mind – just knowing that.

She looked at him as she un-buttoned his shirt, her eyes burning into his. When he shrugged out of it, he pulled her lips back to his quickly. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, and when he kissed Amy's neck, she gasped out, "Are you sure about this?"

The Doctor wasn't sure what she meant. "What d'you mean? We've already –"

Amy shook her head, "But this is different… I'm all…" She gestured to under the covers, nervously, "I'm all… exposed..."

He looked at her, and could see the anxiety in her eyes. "So? What are you afraid of?"

"It's just – you can't possibly find me at all attractive." She spoke softly, as if she was embarrassed to be saying this, "With the crazy ginger hair and all my freckles…"

He smirked, and flipped her over, so he was on top. He looked at her body – what he could see of it anyway – and shook his head. "You're perfectly beautiful in my eyes – you _really _are lovely, Amy."

She laughed, "I bet you say that to all the girls, don't you?"

"No, I don't. "

She smiled, genuinely, and pulled him forward into another kiss – all of her un-certainty leaving her.

After that, it was all really simple – a bit clumsy, but easy. She had gotten his pants off, and he was hovering over the valley between her legs – deep under the covers.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not wanting her to be uncomfortable with him seeing this.

Amy sighed and nodded, "Yeah – I'm fine. Go on."

The Doctor nodded as well, before pulling her knickers down to her calves, when she kicked them off as he came back up to where she was smiling at him. "Like what you see?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, of course."

She giggled and he kissed her, before sliding into her slowly. After she was comfortable, she nodded to him, and he started to move above her – his eyes never leaving hers. He moved – not slowly – _languidly_, making her _yearn_ for him to get closer every time he pulled back. Amy's hands held him as close as possible – clutching at his shoulders. He kissed her forehead as he moved in and out, and she gasped every time he closed that barrier – little mini-spasms rocking her body.

And when she came, she moaned out his name over and over. When he came – right after her – he buried his face in her neck, where she could hear him whispering _her _name. Pulling out, he laid beside her, his chest heaving.

She scooted closer, and he put his arms around her. She kissed his neck and breathed in the smell of him.

"So…" He said, breathlessly, "Was that any better than the first time?"

Amy laughed, "Yeah. Yeah, it was. You were… brilliant."

He chuckled, "Well, I did my best."

After a few more seconds of Amy listening to the sound of his breathing, she spoke up: "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I go to sleep now?" She asked, quietly.

"Of course. You get some rest, yeah?"

She nodded, "I know. Just… Just don't – leave me, okay?"

He pulled the covers up so they covered her fully, and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Amy grinned and closed her eyes. "Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Amelia Pond."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I want to know! ;D**


End file.
